unepicfandomcom-20200213-history
The Dagger of Adjanti
The Dagger of Adjanti is a quest given by a goblin elder located in the room 0,-4, behind a door at the lowest floor. Locations and Screenshots The Dagger of Adjanti Map.jpg|The Dagger of Adjanti Map The Dagger of Adjanti Glass Door to the Quest.jpg|The Dagger of Adjanti: the door to the room The Dagger of Adjanti Glass Quest Room 1.jpg|The Dagger of Adjanti: Goblin's Elder Room The Dagger of Adjanti Glass Quest Room 3.jpg|The Dagger of Adjenti on fire. The Dagger of Adjanti Reward.jpg|The Dagger of Adjanti: The Real Reward Goblin Elder Avatar.jpg|The Dagger of Adjenti: The Goblin Elder Objective The objective of this quest is not your real goal. You have to gather and give him 80 coins then he will reveal you the secret about how to obtain the Dagger of Adjanti, after asking politely of course. Summary: *You must have noble and altruistic soul. (Dialogs only) *You must give him 80 coins, no less. (<= This is the only one.) *You must ask him correctly. (Dialogs only) Solution After giving him not 100 coins, nor 50 but only 80 coins, he will give you a full glass of water. Go to the next room, jump on the pillars to reach the dagger which is on the fire. Use the full glass of water and press action on the fire. The Crossed Dagger of Adjanti will drop, take it and teleport away to save. If you don't want to teleport, pay attention to not fall on the way back. Reward Your reward is a full'' Glass of Water'' and THAT'S ALL ! You will also gain some exp points. You have already finished the quest but now, it's time to get the real reward, a level 5 Unique Dagger: ''The Crossed Dagger of Adjanti ''which is in the next room. Dialogs No Quest If you press action on the fire protecting the Crossed Dagger of Adjanti while not having this quest, Daniel will tell you : "I'd better not put my hand in the fire." No Floor This scene triggers whether you have the quest or not, when you are in the room with the pillars and the dagger in the fire : Zera : "Beware, there is no ground in front of you. " Daniel : "Yeah, of course... in truth there is a ground, but it looks like there isn't to scare whoever comes here, amirite? There is a ground, there is a ground. Watch, I'll drop a coin... " "... " "Aaaah! There is no ground! There is no ground here! " Beginning the Quest Goblin Elder : "Greetings young one. Are you coming for the crossed dagger? " Daniel : "Dagger? Ah yes, of course! " Goblin Elder : "You must be the chosen one, although in my dreams I saw you less pale. " Daniel : "What must I do to obtain the dagger? " Goblin Elder : "The Crossed Dagger of Adjanti is a knife forged in other worlds. Only a noble and altruistic soul can wield it. " Daniel : "I am this noble and altruist soul. I gave money to a beggar once, you know? " Goblin Elder : "I know. Unfortunately I am not as altruistic, so if you want me to reveal the secret to obtain the dagger, you will have to pay me 100 coins. " Daniel : "Again! What about 50? " Goblin Elder : "Mmmmm... 80 coins. No less. " Augury If you use an augury scroll while having this quest active, the narrator will tell you : "After delivering the coins you were given a glass of water. Use the glas when you are in front of the fire that protects the Crissed Dagger if Adjanti to put it out." To the Knife This scene triggers only if you have the quest when you enter the room next to the quest giver's one : Daniel : "Only a pure soul may wield the knife... And only a man with a narrow ass may go down through this passage. " Finishing the Quest Daniel : "Your 80 coins and... hey, fross, he is picking his nose... and now he is wiping it on his shirt. Come on old one, start talking, how can I get the knife? " Goblin Elder : "First of all you must ask it correctly. " Daniel : "I-I-I-I-I-I want the kniiiiife! " Goblin Elder : "... " Daniel : "All right. I have come to obtain the kniiiiife Pleeeeease I need the kniiiiife. Goblin Elder : "Follow the path, at the end you will fiend the dagger if Adjanti. Take this glass of water, do not spill a drop. When you reach the dagger, your thinking mus be as clear as this water. " Daniel : "This water doesn't look very clear, eh? You know something? I think you've cheated me. Anyway, keep the coins, and get that booger off your jacket before it freezes and you scratch yourself. " Trivia This quest replicates some scenes from The Golden Child movie (1986), starred by Eddie Murphy Category:Quests